Souvenir
by Alounet
Summary: Harry vit avec Draco aujourd'hui, mais un soir la nostalgie le prend et lui fait se rappeler du premier garçon qu'il ai réellement connu : Cédric. Slash HP/DM - HP/CD.


**Titre** : Souvenir

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Cédric Diggory - Harry Potter / Draco Malefoy

**Avertissements** : _C'est une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons consentants !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, snif !_

**Notes**_ : C'est encore et toujours inspiré par ma Soniania. C'est court mais j'ai quand même réussit à mettre deux très beaux couples dedans. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci pour les reviews !_

* * *

Harry était en train de faire la vaisselle. Il aimait ce genre de petits moments anodins, ou rien d'autre ne comptait, ou il pouvait s'évader librement. Alors qu'il reposait la dernière assiette propre sur l'évier, son compagnon arriva derrière lui et rangea les restes dans le frigo.

-Tu sais qu'un coup de baguette magique et hop, la vaisselle on en parle plus ?

-Je sais Draco, répondit le brun. Mais je préfère faire les choses moi même.

-Je sais que tu es très doué de tes mains...

Draco referma la porte du frigo et s'approcha du brun. Il le coinça entre lui et l'évier et il passa ses mains derrière ses épaules. Le blond le regarda amoureusement, un regard qu'il avait mis du temps à poser sur son petit-ami. Ils s'étaient tous les deux rapproché après la guerre et finalement, leur haine s'était transformé en sympathie, la sympathie en amitié et l'amitié en attirance jusqu'à devenir de l'amour.

Les deux amants s'étaient installé ensemble depuis déjà deux mois et Draco remarqua que le brun semblait troublé :

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Rien, mentit le survivant.

Draco le regarda de ses yeux noirs pour le forcer à lui révéler la vérité. Harry ne pouvait pas lui résister mais il savait aussi que ce à quoi il pensait l'énerverait :

-Cédric Diggory.

Draco se desserra de son étreinte et fit un pas en arrière, regardant son petit-ami mais surtout, attendant ses explications :

-Ca fait dix ans qu'il est... décédé...

Draco compatissait avec son ami, mais il était aussi jaloux. Jaloux parce qu'il savait que Cédric avait été...

-On garde les tomates ou tu préfère les jeter ? demanda le blond pour changer de sujet.

Harry savait que Draco était comme ça. Il y avait certains sujets avec lesquels il ne serait pas à l'aise, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Presque aussi vite, Harry lui répondit, confirmant qu'il acceptait qu'on parle d'autres choses:

-Garde les, je les mangerais demain midi.

Draco embrassa son compagnon et retourna à ses occupations. Seul à nouveau avec ses pensées, Harry se remémora la fameuse nuit ou il avait retrouvé Cédric dans la salle des préfets...

Il était face au plus âgé, une simple serviette autour de la taille. Cédric se présentait à lui, beau, dans la même tenue que lui et surtout, diablement sexy. Ses airs propres et de garçon sage attirait Harry qui, à l'époque, se découvrait attiré par les garçons. Cédric était un très beau garçon, très attirant.

Diggory était face à lui, jouant avec sa main sur le corps du brun et il lui demanda, grand sourire :

-T'as jamais eu personne avant ?

-Non, répondit timidement Harry.

Cédric retira sa main et sembla faire marche arrière, Harry l'interpella :

-Pourquoi tu arrêtes ?

-Être le premier mec de quelqu'un, c'est pas rien. Ca implique que tu garderas mon souvenir toute ta vie tu sais ?

Harry, essayant d'être moins intimidé, s'approcha de Cédric et lui répondit :

-Ca me dérange pas.

Il enleva sa serviette qui tomba sur le sol et dévoila toute sa nudité face à l'autre jeune homme. Cédric sentit son excitation monter en flèche. D'ordinaire, il n'était pas attiré par les plus jeunes que lui, mais Harry avait quelque chose d'irrésistible :

-Tu es magnifique, dit-il en enlevant à son tour sa serviette.

Les deux garçons s'étaient rapproché, échangeant alors leur tout premier baiser. Un baiser doux et chaud. Humide aussi. Harry dévorait les lèvres de l'autre jeune homme avec une forte excitation. D'ailleurs, leurs deux sexes s'embrassèrent également, dans la folle étreinte qui les réunissait tous les deux.

Draco revint dans la cuisine ou Harry était toujours seul avec ses pensées. Il décida de prendre sur lui même et lui dit :

-On ira le voir cette semaine, promis le blond.

Draco savait qu'Harry avait besoin d'aller sur sa tombe, pour la symbolique du geste. Harry le regarda, ému :

-Merci.

Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête et de regagner ses occupations dans la maison, soulageant Harry d'un poids encore très lourd à porter.


End file.
